In the 3D stereo display technology, the 3D stereo display associated with a time sequence is considered quite mature. That is, images of the left eye and the right eye are alternately displayed on the basis of a time sequence so that the eyes of a viewer perceive the left-eye images and the right-eye images alternately. More particularly, the left eye of the viewer only perceives the left-eye images and the right eye of the viewer only perceives the right-eye images. For example, a pair of 3D stereo glasses, having a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter, associated with a display capable of alternately displaying the left-eye images and the right-eye images, can provide 3D stereo images to the viewer.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of timing control of 3D stereo images displayed by an LCD display and a pair of 3D stereo glasses in the prior art. The LCD display alternately displays left-eye images and right-eye images. Since the LCD display is a hold-type display, each of pixels of the LCD display displays current pixel data continuously before being updated. Therefore, as shown in the diagram, during an interval in which a display image of the LCD display is updated with a left-eye image, the display image (e.g., a display image of a time point Ta illustrated at the bottom of FIG. 1) of the LCD display actually contains not only an updated left-eye image, but also a right-eye image that is not yet updated. Upon entering a vertical blanking interval (VBI), the display image of the LCD display is completely updated with the updated left-eye image (e.g., a display image of a time point Tb illustrated at the bottom of FIG. 1). Likewise, during an interval in which the display image of the LCD display is updated with a right-eye image, the display image (e.g., a display image of a time point Tc illustrated at the bottom of FIG. 1) of the LCD display actually contains not only an updated right-eye image, but also a left-eye image that is not yet updated. Upon entering a vertical blanking interval (VBI), the display image of the LCD display is completely updated with the updated right-eye image (e.g., a display image of a time point Td illustrated at the bottom of FIG. 1).
In order to avoid crosstalk, the pair of 3D stereo glasses is only correspondingly switched to an open state during a VBI. For example, according to an open/closed timing line of a left-eye shutter illustrated in FIG. 1, the left-eye shutter of the pair of 3D stereo glasses is opened during the VBI after the left-eye images have been updated, and when the current display image begins to be updated with the right-eye images, both of the left-eye and right-eye shutters of the pair of 3D stereo glasses are closed. According to an open/closed timing line of a right-eye shutter illustrated in FIG. 1, the right-eye shutter of the pair of 3D stereo glasses is opened during a VBI after the right-eye images have been updated, and when the current display image begins to be updated with the left-eye images, both of the left-eye and right-eye shutters of the pair of 3D stereo glasses are closed. Accordingly, the conventional 3D stereo display always brings insufficient brightness in the images, and it is also rather power-consuming to increase the overall brightness of the LCD display. Therefore, by adjusting brightness, it remains impossible to provide pleasant view experience to viewers.
In addition, since eyes of a viewer only view images on the LCD display during a short interval in which the shutters are opened, the images are actually drastically flashed with respect to the viewer. Although most of the visual persistence effect is undetectable by human eyes, the drastic flash resulted from the VBI being much shorter than a frame period is nevertheless prone to tire eyes of the viewer. Therefore, the conventional 3D stereo display technology needs to be improved.